


Sleepover

by isakain



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Morning After, clothes swapping, post smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakain/pseuds/isakain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koutetsu wakes up the morning after a tryst with Yuri and gets a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha this was the first drabble I ever did of this pairing. It was based on a bit of artwork someone did on tumblr with Yrui wearing Koutetsu's shirt and nothing else.
> 
> I ran with it.

It wasn’t a common thing for Yuri to stay.

When all was said and done, the man would re-dress and bid Kotetsu a good evening. Sometimes Kotetsu wouldn’t change his sheets right away, just because the judges’ scent would linger for a few nights.

Yuri wasn’t much of one for cuddling either, nor did he enjoy indulging in the soft caresses that came before and after sex. He was direct, brutally honest and very business-like about what he wanted, and Kotetsu never had much of a heart to deny him.

And why would he, when the younger man always came to him at a respectable hour, and always with paperwork for Wild Tiger to sign.

Of course he signed the papers. But the moment he was finished, Yuri’s elegant and oddly warm fingers would be tugging at his black-and-vertical-white-spotted tie, those dark lips would be on him, and Kotetsu would scramble to get them to the bed, because Yuri was never patient and he would have fucked Kotetsu anywhere.

Normally, because he knew Yuri Petrov never slept in his house, Kotetsu would fall asleep afterwards and Yuri would see himself out, putting himself back together again and no one would be the wiser.

It was the same on this night.

Kotetsu fell asleep, his cock still warm and wet from only moments before.

In the morning, he woke bright and early as usual, and rolled out of bed. He ambled to the bathroom to relieve himself, and took his morning shower.

He wrapped a towel around his waist, and used another to dry his hair as he walked out, feeling much more awake, and debated with himself on giving his mother a call before he headed off to his Hero-ly duties. He would like to hear Kaede’s voice, even if she would yell and hang up on him again.

And then he paused.

There was someone in his bed. How had he not noticed that before? And what if they were going to hurt him, what if he had to activate Hundred Power, he wasn’t wearing his ma---

He knew that hair. He knew that face. He knew those eyes, and he certainly knew that mouth, pursed in disapproval. He knew it open in a perfect “O” as well.

Yuri was lying in his bed slightly on one side, propped up with his pillows beneath his elbows, one upward-sweeping eyebrow arched in greeting.

“Good morning,”

His voice was cool and crisp and formal as ever, a great contrast to the warmth of the man’s skin. That had always puzzled Kotetsu.

“I—we—you… you’re—“ Kotetsu fumbled for words, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. And then he noticed something he hadn’t before.

Yuri was wearing his shirt.

It was buttoned only part-way, and it was rumpled, suggesting Yuri had slept in it. Kotetsu took a long moment to appreciate the judge on his bed. He had never seen the man in such a dark shade before. It brought out the paleness of his skin, and even the slight flush of sleep in his cheeks.

“You’re wearing my sh—“

“Kaburagi,”

Kotetsu’s mouth snapped shut, his brown eyes finding sharp, half-lidded grey-green ones.

“Y-yes?”

“Come back to bed, or I’ll double your fines.”

Kotetsu flung the towels away and the bed dipped with his weight. If this was a once-in-a-lifetime thing, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi was sure as fuck not going to waste it.

And honestly, he really didn’t want his fines doubled.


End file.
